The present invention relates to the general technical field of machines for preparing hot beverages such as filter coffee makers and concerns more particularly appliances having a lid containing a hot water distribution conduit.
The German patent document DE 6925291 U discloses a filter coffee maker having a conduit for distribution of hot water comprising a first part arranged in a case and a second part arranged in a lid that is pivotably mounted on the case. The upper end of the part of the conduit arranged in the case has a joint. The part of the conduit arranged in the lid opens above the filter holder. This arrangement facilitates insertion and removal of the filter. However, this form of construction presents a risk of ejection of hot water from the appliance if the lid is opened during operation.